


Thálassa

by twinkiecas



Series: Makoharu Week 2016 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkiecas/pseuds/twinkiecas
Summary: In which Makoto falls in love with a man with eyes that remind him of what he fears the most.
Written for Makoharu Week 2016 Day 1: AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lolol it says it's a future fish au but it barely is, oops!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! :D

The ocean is alive. Or at least that is what the old fisherman had told him. The fisherman had said that ocean was temperamental and vast. Being there at the wrong time never ended well. But he had also said how calming the ocean was, how nice it was to swim in and look at, and all of the beautiful creatures that lived in the water. The fisherman had taught him all these things. He had taught him how to swim, and how to fish. But most of all, the fisherman had taught the little boy to fear the ocean. When he had died in a storm while fishing, the boy was still young. That event had taught the little boy that the ocean was merciless and that something in the ocean was evil, and will take everything away from him if he were not careful.

-

It was a cloudy afternoon, Makoto had heard that it was supposed to rain later that evening, when he had arrived at the beach. The greatest thing about Iwatobi were the beaches, and how the town was big enough to have secluded areas. He has lived in the town his whole life, so he knew where all the more private beaches were located like the back of his hand. This one in particular was special to him. After passing through the rocky cliffs by the lighthouse, he had finally reached it. His little private beach.

When Makoto was younger, a fisherman used to take Makoto to this beach and would spend the day there. Now, there was just a shrine that Makoto had made, which was dedicated to the fisherman. On days in which Makoto didn't have day shifts at the fire station, he would visit the shrine and then spend some time relaxing on the beach. But he would never go swimming. He was afraid that whatever had swallowed his old friend would come for him too.

After giving his offering he laid down the towel he brought with him and opened the current book he was reading. He sighed as he opened the page he was on.

"You would have liked this book," the brunette said, as if the fisherman was there, "It's a coming of age of book about two Mexican teenagers who become friends and fall in love all while figuring themselves out."

The only reply he received was a mild wind blowing. The sky was starting to clear up, so Makoto figured he could stay a bit longer than he had originally intended. Hours had passed by as he read and talked to the shrine about current events. He was so entrapped in his own little world that he hadn't notice that a grey cat had come by the area and curled up by Makoto's side, until he moved his arm.

"Ah!" Makoto yelped and left the towel on instinct. When the man had realized it was only a cat he smiled and crouched down to pet the cat, "Hey there little guy, are you lost?"

It was strange for a cat to be at the secluded beach, barely anybody came by here, much less a cat. And the fur was too well groomed for it to be a stray, unless it was recently thrown out of a home.

"Come on buddy. Let me pick you up and see if I can find a collar or something," he said as he lifted the cat and examined it's neck. There was nothing. Makoto sighed, "Guess I'll have to take you until your owner finds you huh?" He rubbed the cat's neck and the cat purred in delight. "Alright, I guess I'll have to start packing up--"

"Kimi!" a voice called out, interrupting Makoto's train of thought as the cat's ears twitched.

"Is that your owner?" the brunette asked the cat.

"Kimi, where are you?" That same voice called out, closer than before.

Makoto debated his options on whether he should stay quiet and hope the person came to see if the cat wandered around here or if he should respond and see if the cat he was holding was Kimi.

His decision is decided for him when a man with jet black hair came into view. The man looked like he was very worried, by the way he frantically looked around but his face remained calm. After what seemed like forever, the man's eyes locked unto Makoto.

"Uh... is she yours?" Makoto asked the stranger.

The man's eyes widened and he raced up to Makoto. The brunette's breath was stolen as the man got closer. He was absolutely beautiful. The man's hair perfectly framed his face, and was perfectly brushed. And his eyes, they were blue like the ocean, intimidating but beautiful. The man didn't look like the expressive type, but the brunette swore he saw those blue eyes light up.

"Yes," the stranger said in a soft voice.

"I was reading when she just came by to hang out," Makoto explained, "I just started to look for her owner."

The man nodded, "She likes to roam the neighborhood a lot but a dog scared her away and I had to look for her."

"Oh you live around here?" The taller male asked as the shorter one nodded, "So do I!"

The man remained quiet for a few seconds, as if he had nothing else to say. If it were with anybody else, it would have felt awkward. Instead, it felt comforting. The sound of Kimi mewing in Makoto's arms broke the silence.

"Ah! I should give Kimi back to you." Makoto chuckled as he handed Kimi to the man, "She's adorable."

As the man cradled his grey cat he blushed and looked away, "Thank you...for finding her."

"Your welcome!" Makoto smiled.

"...and sorry for disrupting your day," he apologized.

"It's no big deal, I was just about to leave anyways. Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Makoto."

"Haru."

"Well, have a good day Haru!"

"You too...Makoto..."

Makoto watched Haru walk away with Kimi in his arms and the brunette couldn't help but wonder why his heart had begun to speed as he thought how he should have offered to walk the beautiful stranger home.

-

Ever since they had met, Makoto couldn't stop thinking about Haru. His silky hair, his pink lips, his ocean eyes and all the other the features that made Haru charming. It was weird, the conversation was only a few minutes long and Haru had only said a few words. Why was he so attracted to him?

It has been a week since that encounter and Makoto hasn't seen as much as a glimpse of him since. So it should not have been a surprise that he froze when he saw Haru at a restaurant. It was lunchtime and he had another day off so he invited his friends Nagisa and Rei out to catch up.

It just so happened to be that the booth he was seated at was across from the doors that led to the kitchen. And it was a coincidence that Haru was a chef at that restaurant. The doors swung open long enough for the two to make eye contact briefly before the doors closed. Now the brunette was watching Haru cook through the small windows on the doors.

"Mako-chan? Are you even paying attention?" the blonde asked bringing Makoto back to reality."

"Ah, sorry! I'm just really tired." Makoto lied as he tore his eyes away from Haru to talk with his friends.

"You should probably get better sleep Makoto-san. Just because you work irregular shifts doesn't mean you shouldn't sleep." Rei advised.

"Thank you for your concern Rei, I'll definitely try to get more hours of sleep." Makoto replied as the server brought their food.

As the brunette ate and listened to one of Nagisa's too-good-to-be-true stories. he wondered if his meal was prepared by Haru himself. He got his answer a few minutes later when a familiar voice asked, "Do you like it?"

Makoto looked up from his meal to meet the ocean blue eyes of Haru. The black-haired man was out of his uniform and was wearing jeans with a simple white shirt.

"H-haru!" Makoto sputtered, "What are you doing here?"

"I work here." the man simply replied, 'And I wanted to know what you thought of my meals."

Makoto smiled his heart-skipping at the fact that the amazing food was indeed prepared by Haru, "It's really good Haru! This is some of the best I've ever had."

Nagisa and Rei nodded in agreement and the black-haired man's eyes lit up in joy, even if he didn't smile.

"I'm glad you like them. Have a good day." Haru said before leaving the group at the table.

Nagisa smiled devilishly after Haru left and leaned over the table, "Who is that guy Mako-chan?"

"Oh he's just this guy I met the other day." Makoto attempted to brush it off.

_"Just a guy?"_ Nagisa repeated in disbelief, "Mako-chan, he nervously walked up here and asked you what you thought of his food. And he was _totally_ checking you out when you weren't looking."

His heart skipped a beat at the thought of what Nagisa just said. He wasn't sure why.

"I give it two months." Nagisa said not-so-discreetly to Rei, "They'll be dating, living together and engaged."

Makoto rolled his eyes but laughed, "We've only met once before."

Nagisa laughed, "So? I started dating Rei-chan a month after we first met."

That wasn't the point but Makoto could see where Nagisa could be coming from. Too bad he wasn't sure how he felt about Haru yet.

-

After that event, Makoto made sure to go to the restaurant for lunch on all of his off days. Haru visited Makoto's table each time he went to the restaurant to ask about his meal. Sometimes Haru's shift would end and he would sit at the table with Makoto and talk with him. This continued on for about about a month before one day Haru came to Makoto as the waiter.

"Oh Haru, what a surprise!" Makoto exclaimed, noticing his friend was still in his uniform, "I didn't think you'd take my ord--"

"I wanted to talk to you today," Haru replied in his soft voice.

"Of course. You know, the usual."

Haru nodded, "I'll be back." The black-haired man disappeared into the doors of the kitchen and momentarily came out. He sat across from Makoto, his blue eyes still as striking as the first time Makoto saw them.

"Makoto." he began.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go to the beach with me next Saturday?" Haru was blushing and nervously fidgeting with his hair.

"Of course, Haru!" Makoto responded, "At what time should we meet?"

"Noon." Haru responded, "The same spot as where we met."

"Alright," Makoto tried not to think about how it sounded like they were going on a date. And then Makoto realized something, "Are you not cooking for me today?"

Haru shook his head, "I'm on break, besides," Haru looked away, "I wanted to talk with you more."

Makoto's heart felt warmer as Haru said that. It has been a month since Makoto found Haru's cat, and his weird feelings have only been getting stronger by the second. He still couldn't name was happening to him. He just found everything about Haru fascinating and beautiful, even if Haru claimed they were the most mundane things.

"Alright," the brunette replied with a pout. He wanted to have Haru's great cooking.,"When is your birthday?"

"June 30th. You?"

"Wow that's just a few weeks away! Mine is November 17th."

Haru rolled his eyes, "Don't try and give me presents."

"Why!? I thought we were friends!?"

"You don't have to go through so much effort."

"But I want to! Haru, I want to celebrate your birthday with you!"

The black-haired man sighed, "Do what you want."

-

Makoto waited for Haru at the secluded beach place. He was so nervous for no reason. It was just two friends hanging out at the beach. The brunette did this all the time with friends. Why was this any different?

"Sorry for making you wait," Haru said as he finally arrived.

Makoto waved his hand, "It's alright. I just got here."

Haru nodded. Makoto realized that this was the first time he has ever seen his friend shirtless. He had really toned abs, and the rest of his body seemed fit. He must work out daily to have such a nice physique. Makoto found himself glancing occasionally at Haru's body and he wanted to run his fingers across the shorter man's torso.

Makoto sat on the towel he laid down on the sand as Haru waded in the water.

"Are you coming in too?" Haru called out.

Makoto shook his head. He was afraid what would happen if he went in too deep. "I'm good."

Haru frowned but then shrugged and began to swim in the ocean. Makoto watched him. Haru made it look like the ocean was friendly. That there wasn't something lurking underneath, ready to pull one under at any given moment. He had to admit, his friend's strokes were graceful and intriguing to watch as well. Just like everything else about him. He almost wanted to swim alongside Haru. _Almost_.

"Makoto, are you sure you don't want to join me?" Haru called out to Makoto after awhile.

"I'm good, thank you," Makoto replied.

Haru's frown deepened, his blue eyes searching for answers. Haru was unto him. Makoto knew that. But it wasn't Haru's fault that Makoto was afraid of the ocean.

After another while Haru finally exited the water and sat alongside Makoto. They talked and admired the beauty of the ocean and watched the sunset.

"Has anyone told you your eyes resembled the ocean?" Makoto asked.

Haru lifted an eyebrow, "No? Why would someone think that?"

"Well, they are the exact same shade of blue. And they seem to have depth. They are intimidating but calming as well."

Haru frowned, "You're just being a hopeless romantic poet."

"Maybe," Makoto chuckled, "But I think both are beautiful."

Haru's face reddened as he turned his face away from Makoto, "Don't say embarrassing things like that."

"You're right, sorry."

"Earth."

"Hmm?"

"Your eyes," the shorter male replied, "They remind me of the Earth."

"L-like land?"

Haru nodded, "Like grass and leaves. They're similar colors and are calming. They're...beautiful too."

Now it was time for Makoto to blush.

"I wouldn't say beautiful..."

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Bring yourself down like you're below average." Haru's was facing Makoto and the sincerity in his eyes indicated he was serious, "You're not...anything 'below' average, trust me."

"Why do you sound so sure of that?"

Haru was blushing again and decided to change the subject, "Are you sure you aren't going to swim?"

Makoto shook his head, "I don't want to swim."

Haru studied Makoto for a few seconds, trying to analyse him. But then the black-haired boy only sighed, "We should get going, it's getting dark."

"Alright. Can I walk you home?"

"Okay."

The remaining fiery colors of the sky illuminated the earth like stage lights . They made Haru's skin look more tan than they actually are. Not that Haru wasn't tan to begin with. Makoto was tanner than Haru by far, but Haru wasn't pale either. The sunset gave Haru a perfect glow.

"And then we turn down this street." Haru said as he pointed down a familiar street.

"Oh, this way leads to my home as well," Makoto added, 'Wow! Who would've imagined we lived so close by."

Haru nodded.

"How is Kimi?" the brunette asked.

"She's great. You need to visit her sometime."

"You're lucky you get to have a cat in the house. My mother is allergic."

"Unfortunate indeed."

Makoto chuckled.

"This is my street."

"Oh this is my street too, my house is the one right by the stairs."

Haru's eyes widened, "Really?"

Makoto nodded.

"Mine is up the stairs."

Makoto paused. Impossible. All this time they had been next door neighbors, and yet they have never crossed paths until now. "Oh my god..."

"Yeah..."

"All this time?"

"I've lived here since I was 16."

"I've lived here my whole life. And yet..."

There is a silence that loomed over them. They know they both can't stop thinking about the 'what if' they had met sooner.

"I'll...see you Makoto." Haru said as he began climbing up the steps.

"Take care Haru! Have a nice evening! We should do this again some time!"

"Yeah," Haru is smiling as he turned to face Makoto. It's the first time Makoto has ever seen him smile, "We should."

And in that moment, Makoto decided that Haru was the most beautiful person in the entire universe. And that he loved him.

-

The second time they go to the beach, Haru insisted Makoto to swim in the ocean with him. But Makoto refused again and as Haru swam, Makoto spent sometime admiring Haru, and working on the shrine for the fisherman. It was old and beginning to fall apart, so Makoto had to come and fix it. After awhile, Haru left the water to see what Makoto was doing.

"Is that your grandfather's?" The black-haired man asked.

"No, it was a fisherman I used to play with here when I was younger." Makoto answered, "Do you remember that nasty storm from 15 years ago that drowned a lot of people out in the sea?"

Haru nodded, "It was all over the news."

"Well...he was one of the...victims..." Makoto sighed.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Haru said.

"He was my best friend back then," Makoto admitted, "And I never got his name..."

A hand rested on his shoulder all of a sudden, and the brunette's eyes met his friend's. They were silent for a long time. He knew what the other was trying to do. He was sending him a message. _It's not your fault_.

It's not his fault, but he never got to say a proper goodbye.

Haru's hand on Makoto's shoulder slowly rose to cup the side of the taller male's face. Makoto suddenly felt himself blushing. Ever since he's realized he was in love with Haru, he's been doing that a lot more often. He would blush whenever Haru complimented him, or touched him. Whenever Haru smiled, Makoto's heart felt like it was going to burst.

Haru's hand felt so smooth, he wondered about how the rest of Haru's body would feel. His eyes looked like the calm waves crashing against the rocks a few feet away. Makoto's eyes drifted down to the pink lips of his companion. He wondered how they would feel against his. At that moment, he could have kissed Haru.

But he didn't.

Instead, Haru's hand dropped, "Swim with me."

His eyes are begging Makoto to come with him into the ocean. He's like a siren, trying to draw out Makoto to drown him. He's like a siren, because he wants Makoto to forget fears and follow him into the abyss. Makoto is tempted to, he's positive that if anybody could help him get over his fear, it's the man with the eyes that resemble them. However, fear is greater than love, if what you love is what you also fear.

"Haru, I want to..."

"I know," Haru's face fell and Makoto's heart wrenched, "You can't." But then he looked up determinedly and grabbed Makoto's wrist, "So I'll just have to make you!!"

"Haru!" Makoto squeaked as Haru dragged the brunette to the water, "Stop that!"

"You'll feel better afterwards trust me! We won't go too deep."

Makoto's heart started to pound rapidly as the cold water began to wrap around Makoto's toes. _So this is how I'm going to die._ They stopped right when the water began to wrap around Makoto's knee. It was too much for Makoto. He knew nothing could happen, but he was thinking about if he went a little further he would have to swim, and if he went even further the waves could take him away just like they have done to the fisherman. He was finding it hard to breathe and he could hear his heart thumping in his chest. The hand that wasn't holding Makoto's wrist landed on Makoto's shoulder.

"It's okay," Haru's soothing voice helped Makoto relaxed, "Nothing will happen to you here. The water won't hurt you. Not while I'm here."

Makoto decided to focus on Haru's eyes, and how they resemble the ocean, but unlike the ocean, they could never hurt him.

-

The fire station was filled with firefighters rushing all over the place to get ready to leave. There had been a fire at the restaurant Haru worked at and Makoto knew he was working there at that time. As Makoto mounted unto the truck, he hoped Haru was fine.

His prayers had been answered as he spotted the black-haired man among the crowd staring at the burning building. He raced up to Haru and hugged him as soon as he turned around.

"Thank god you're alright," Makoto said as he held Haru. His other arm continued to hold Haru by the waist as he lifted his hand to pet Haru's hair.

"Makoto...I can't breathe..." the shorter male grumbled.

The taller male chuckled nervously as he let go of Haru and apologized.

"Excuse me sir, I'm looking for my son and I can't seem to find him." a woman asked Makoto.

"Of course ma'am we'll look for him, don't worry." Makoto responded before turning back to Haru, "I'm glad you're safe but I'm still on duty."

Haru nodded and intertwined his fingers with Makoto's and squeezed them, "Be safe."

Makoto smiled, "I will."

-

"Welcome back Makoto! Your friend is here," Makoto's mother called out when Makoto arrived home from work. "He's in the living room!"

The brunette wondered if it was Nagisa or Rei who decided to drop by as he rounded the corner that led to the living room.

"Hey, sorry for making you wait but I was at work and you came unexpectedly," Makoto paused as he realized the person who visited was _not_ Nagisa or Rei, "Haru?"

"I don't mind," Haru quietly responded, "I don't have work until the restaurant re-opens."

"Heh, yeah..." Makoto replied. "How's that going by the way?"

"Boring," Haru responded, "I have more free time than ever and yet I have nothing to do. Besides my house is a little too big for just Kimi and I."

Makoto chuckled but felt a bit sad. Haru must have been feeling lonely if he came to Makoto's house without a warning. "How about we go back to your place and I see your beautiful Kimi."

Haru stood up and pouted, "I feel like you're only my friend because I have an adorable cat."

Makoto laughed as they left the house together, "I may be using you." He teased.

"Well, that explains a lot."

Kimi was already at the door when Haru opened it. Immediately, Makoto crouched down.

"Hey there," Makoto cooed, "Remember me?"

The grey cat came up to Makoto allowing him to scratch her behind the ears. The cat mewed in content.

"You're a pretty girl." Makoto giggled as he lifted the cat up. He rubbed his nose against Kimi's. "I love you!"

Kimi mewed in reply.

"Would you like something to drink?" Haru asked.

Makoto nodded, "Water would be nice."

The brunette followed his friend into the kitchen, the cat still in his arms. He watched the black-haired man pour water into two glasses. They didn't say anything, but it was alright, it was comforting.

"Hey, your birthday is next week right?" Makoto asked as Haru handed him the glass of water.

"Yeah..."

"Any plans?"

Haru shrugged, "My friend Rin is in Australia and he won't be able to visit me that week."

"That sucks," Makoto responded. But then Makoto perked up, "Hey! How about we do something together?"

"How about the beach?" Haru offered.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! I can't wait Haru."

Haru smiled, "So can't I."

The phone in Makoto's pocket vibrated indicating that it was time for dinner.

"Well, it was nice hanging out with you Haru!" Makoto placed Kimi back unto the ground, "And it was certainly nice seeing you again!"

He scratched behind Kimi's ear again and then turned to Haru. "I'll be seeing you then right?"

"Wait!" Haru called out and his hand lightly wrapped around Makoto's wrist. His ocean blue eyes are pleading like that time at the beach, "Stay. Spend the night with me."

Makoto's eyes widened. Was Haru feeling so lonely, he needed Makoto's company? The brunette couldn't understand why _he_ of all people Haru was seeking comfort from. He was a simple person and had nothing special to offer Haru. He, simple, plain, boring Makoto couldn't possibly be enough to appease amazing, beautiful, talented Haru.

"Of course." Makoto smiled, "I'll just get my stuff."

-

As usual, Haru's cooking was excellent. Dinner was fantastic, filled with sneaky glances and laughter. And then they watched a movie in Haru's bedroom on his laptop. The movie was good but Makoto didn't pay attention when he should have. Instead he was focused on seeing Haru's expressions throughout the movie. It was weird, Makoto had never thought Haru would be the type to get into movies. When the credits rolled Haru turned to Makoto and narrowed his eyes a playful smile forming on his lips.

"What are you looking at?" Haru asked.

Makoto blushed realizing he had been caught. He looked away, Haru knew, there was no turning back.

"Well..." Makoto chuckled turning back to face Haru, "You're beautiful."

Now it was time for Haru to blush. His eyes crinkled. They looked like the ocean when sunlight seeps through the surfaces of the water. His hair was messy, little ends sticking up in random places and his mouth was slightly agape. The brunette had really caught him by surprise. Haru took a deep breath and exhaled. He was still blushing but now he was smiling.

Makoto smiled back, "What's with that look?"

"Nothing really." Haru responded as his hand found Makoto's. His eyes studied their intertwined hands for a few seconds before looking back at the brunette. "I'm just glad I met you."

"Me too."

It was in that moment, Makoto realized Haru didn't care about his simpleness.

When the time to go to sleep came, there was an issue. Makoto was already settling into the futon when Haru stood over him, hands over hips.

" _I'm_ sleeping on the futon. You're taking the bed." Haru said.

"No. I can't let you do that. _I'll_ sleep on the futon." Makoto responded.

"No, you're the guest. You have to take the bed."

"But it's your bed!"

Then the two paused and laughed. They were fighting over something as ridiculous as sleeping arrangements. With Haru's stubbornness and Makoto's selflessness, they have reached a stalemate. It was the first time Makoto has ever heard Haru's laughter. It was even more beautiful than his smile.

" _Fine._ " Haru said through fits of laughter, "We'll both take the bed."

"Eh? But isn't too small for us?" Makoto was blushing at the thought of being so close to Haru. This wasn't a good idea.

"We'll fit." Haru said as he patted the bed. "Come on, you're taking the wall. There's _no way_ I'm letting you sneak to the futon while I'm asleep."

The brunette chuckled, "You got me."

His friend hummed, "Put your back against the wall."

Makoto did as told. He watched the shorter male climb into bed and scoot over to Makoto. Makoto's face was already starting to redden as Haru paused, his back just a few centimeters away from Makoto's chest. The brunette wondered if the black-haired man could feel Makoto's pounding heart beat. He probably could, since they're so close.

Makoto had concluded he wouldn't be able to sleep at all that night.

"Goodnight Makoto."

"Goodnight Haru."

A few minutes later Haru turned his whole body so that he was facing Makoto. "I can't seem to sleep."

"Neither can I," the brunette replied.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Haru asked.

"Not really...it's just..."

"What is it?"

"This is something lovers would do." Makoto admitted.

"Is that what bothers you?" Haru lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, sleeping in the same bed with this proximity isn't something friends would do."

"Well, calling your friend beautiful after gazing at them isn't exactly something friends do either." Haru teased.

Makoto chuckled, "True."

Haru's hand came up to Makoto's face and he tucked a strand of hair behind the taller male's ear, "I think you're beautiful too."

They laid there in silence for a bit, Haru's hand still resting on Makoto's face. They were both lost in thought, lost in each other's gaze, wondering what comes next. They were on a border that neither was sure if they were ready to cross to the other side.

"Can I confess something?" Makoto asked.

"Go ahead."

"I've always wondered why you were always insistent that we swim together. I've declined your invitation so many times that I wonder why you keep asking me to swim with you. If I were you, I would have given up after three attempts. "

"Because I love swimming." the black-haired man took a deep breath before saying, "And I love you."

And like that Makoto's breath was taken away. Haru loved him. Beautiful, amazing Haru actually loved him. They have crossed the line, and there was no going back.

"I love you, and I see that you're afraid of the ocean. Seeing you afraid breaks my heart. I want to help you overcome your fear." Haru's hand left Makoto's face and found Makoto's hand. They intertwined them, "I want to help you overcome all your fears."

The brunette was too speechless to respond and Haru frowned, because he took too long. Haru was about to turn around when Makoto finally said something.

"Can I kiss you?" Makoto whispered.

Haru rolled his eyes, "You don't need to ask for permission. Just go ahead."

Makoto leaned closer to Haru and their lips touched. He's not sure why he hadn't kissed Haru before because his lips felt amazing. They were perfect, even better than he had imagined. Makoto's hand found their way to the back of Haru's neck and he held him like that as they kissed. And kissed. And kissed. The two broke apart, out of breath, a smile on both of their faces.

"I love you too Haru." Makoto responded.

"I think...I've loved you since the moment we met." The shorter male admitted.

"I think it's the same for me, it's like fate or something."

"Yeah," Haru agreed, "Fate."

-

The week leading up to Haru's birthday, was filled with moments of Makoto and Haru's budding relationship. Everyday Makoto would go to work and return to Haru's house for dinner. And then Makoto would stay the night at Haru's house.

"My little boy is growing up. He's fallen in love and moving in with him." His mother had teased on the third night Makoto had to return home to retrieve clothes.

"I'm not moving in with him," Makoto responded, "I'm just... keeping him company until the restaurant re-opens."

"Uh-huh," was her only response, "Have fun Makoto."

"I will mom."

"Use protection."

"I will-hey!" Makoto blushed and turned around to face his mother who was laughing like there was no tomorrow.

There were the kisses too. It was like a language that only the two of them spoke. There was the morning kisses, the 'welcome home' kisses, the goodnight kisses and the you-look-beautiful-like-that kisses. There were the experimental kisses, the ones that they tried out when they made out and wanted to take things a step further. There were the slow, gentle, and steady kisses, ones that spoke 'I love you.' Makoto doesn't think he'll ever have a favorite kiss. He loved them all.

At night, they slept in bed together. Makoto holds Haru in his sleep, his arm around the shorter male's waist and his chest pressed against Haru's back. Makoto loved to feel Haru's body against him while they slept. It was like a reassurance, that this was real and that Haru was there. Haru was _his_.

-

It was the morning of Haru's birthday and the doorbell was ringing. They were both still half-asleep in bed, not wanting to wake up and start the day. But the person was persistent and they both groaned realizing it would not stop until somebody opened the door.

"Makoto," Haru croaked, "Can you see who it is?"

Makoto nodded and drowsily left the bed, "I'll be right back."

The brunette rubbed his eyes as he went down the stairs and opened the door. The early morning sunlight was the first thing that came into his vision and he had to squint his eyes to see properly.

"Yo, Haru...?" a red head with eyes to match began to greet but quickly realized that the person who opened the door was _not_ Haru. He awkwardly said,"Uh...you're not Haru."

The brunette nodded, still half-asleep.

"Who are you? Did that bastard move without telling me?" the red head asked.

"Haru's friend, Makoto, and you're at the right place. Who are you?"

"I'm Rin, Haru's best friend, " the man said it like it was something to be proud of (which, yes, it is, but not to the degree Rin was showing), "I'm supposed to be in Australia but I found tickets to come by and surprise him today."

"Oh! Rin!" Makoto's face lit up in recognition and smiled, opening the door even further to allow Rin inside. "Haru has mentioned you, yeah, come in!"

Rin stepped inside and Makoto closed the door, behind him.

"Man this place looks the same as ever!" Rin said as he glanced up the stairs, before reverting his red eyes back to Makoto, "Should I go wake him up?"

Makoto shook his head, "It's alright I can do--

"I'm already awake," a tired Haru appeared at the top of the stairs, "Rin is too loud."

Rin snorted, "You're just being an ass."

The black-haired man smirked, "I thought you came here to surprise me."

"Well, it's a little too late for that now. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," Haru descended down the stairs and kissed Makoto's cheek and intertwined their hands once he reached the bottom, "Well, since you're here, you might as well stay for breakfast."

"No way," Rin gaped at the couple's intertwined hands, "You never told me you were dating somebody."

Haru didn't respond, instead, he rolled his eyes as he slid the door to the kitchen open. Makoto smiled as Haru let go of Makoto's hand to cook.

"He probably had wanted to tell you, but he couldn't find the right time to." Makoto said.

"This guy?" Rin scoffed, "I skyped him yesterday and when I asked how he was doing, you know what he said?" Rin sulked and scowled, and said in a voice that was meant to imitate Haru, "Nothing much."

Makoto laughed, "Yeah, that's Haru alright. But he would have told you eventually."

"Did you hear that Haru? Your boyfriend is too good for you." Rin called out.

Haru popped his head into the living room a small sincere smile on his lips as he said, "I know."

After breakfast, Haru kicked Rin out of the house (despite Makoto's protests), but promised to hang out the next day. The two of them headed out to the beach. After Makoto laid down his towel he turned around to see the shorter male was holding his hand out.

"Swim with me." he said with a smile, his eyes shining.

Makoto took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay."

He took the hand and Haru squeezed them before leading him to the water.

"Just remember that I'm here, okay?" Haru reassured, "The water won't hurt you."

The waves began to kiss Makoto's toes and he took a deep breath. Haru was right. The ocean wouldn't hurt him. Not as long as Haru was there.

Before he knew it, the water was lapping up to his waist. Haru was still holding his hand and he turned around.

"Is this okay?" Haru asked. _Can we go further? Or would you like to turn back?_

"I'm fine," Makoto responded with a smile, "We can go a little further."

"Can you swim?" the shorter male asked.

Makoto nodded.

"Try it."

Makoto took a deep breath, and his heart pounded as he stared down at the water. He wanted to swim. He wanted to swim with Haru by his side but he knew the moment he began to swim he'd panic.

Haru's hands came unto either side of Makoto's face, "Hey, it's alright. Relax."

_Oh god_ , he was already panicking. He wanted to get out of the ocean and never come back. He wanted to stay by Haru's side and swim with him. He wanted to drown, he wanted to live, he wanted--

"Float on your back." Makoto's lover suggested.

The brunette nodded, his heart still pounding as he leaned back into the water.

"It's okay, I got you," the black-haired man reassured, "I won't let go of your hand."

To prove it, Haru squeezed Makoto's hand. The water was starting to touch Makoto's back and he gasped.

"It's okay. Forget about the water. Just look at me." Haru said as he pushed back Makoto's bangs, "Look up at the sky and focus on me."

Makoto looked up at Haru's face. His black hair still framed his face perfectly, like the day they had met. There's a small smile on his face, Makoto would like to kiss that smile later. And his eyes are still blue, but instead of the ocean they resembled the sky. The sky that expands for thousands of miles and encompasses the whole Earth. For a moment, just like the sky, Haru was Makoto's whole world.

Makoto stood up and he beamed at his boyfriend.

"I did it!"

"I know. I'm proud of you."

Makoto laughed in joy and hugged Haru. His arms wrapped perfectly around the smaller man's waists. After a few moments Haru's arms came around Makoto. And the brunette came to the conclusion that he was less afraid of the ocean than before.

-

It's almost midnight and they're back in bed. Haru was studying the silver band on his finger, Makoto's present for Haru's birthday. His eyes look distant as he studied them, a small smile on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" Makoto asked.

"This ring makes me feel like you just proposed to me." Haru answered.

Makoto chuckled and wrapped his arms around Haru, kissing his neck before responding, "Nice try. I bought this ring long _before_ we started dating."

Haru chuckled, "Well, I can't wait to see what ring you'll buy when you propose to me."

Makoto blushed and began to sputter incoherent words. He could definitely see himself marrying Haru one day, but it's only been a week.

Haru shook his head, a playful smile on his lips, "I'm kidding."

Makoto sighed in relief.

"Partially."

"Haru..." Makoto whined.

"What?" Haru's voice became more serious, "I've never loved anybody before."

"Really?" Makoto asked.

Haru kissed the brunette's forehead, "It's true."

They were silent for a few moments. Makoto could feel Haru breathe in his arms and Makoto smiled still not believing that this was reality.

"Haru," Makoto said, "For the hundredth time today, Happy Birthday"

Haru smiled and broke apart from Makoto's arms. They were now facing each other. Who knew Haru was even more gorgeous so close up? The light in the room came from the streetlight just outside Haru's room, it illuminated Haru's eyes in the dark. It reminded Makoto of the ocean at night. Beautiful and mysterious.

But Haru wasn't a mystery to Makoto.

Their faces grew closer until Makoto's hand cupped Haru's face and brought him in for a kiss. Before their lips touched however, a small furry creature moved between them and mewed.

"Kimi!" Haru gasped, "Don't ruin private moments with my boyfriend!" he chastised.

The brunette chuckled and scratched behind the cat's ears. "She just wants attention. Don't you sweetheart?"

"Makoto."

"Hmm?" Makoto looked up from petting Kimi as Haru cupped Makoto's face and kissed him.

_Ah_. So Makoto _has_ decided which was his favorite kiss.

-

Two months after their first kiss and Makoto's mother was right, Makoto had practically moved in with Haru. Not that it was a huge step, Haru's house was next door to Makoto's. Haru proudly wore the silver band Makoto gave to him everyday. The only time he didn't was when he took a bath, in fear of losing it.

When he officially introduced Haru to Nagisa and Rei, the blonde clapped his hands and yelled in delight "I told you so!" Followed by Nagisa bombarding Haru with questions.

Rin was just as bad too. He proudly showed his ring from his fiance Sousuke and compared it to Haru's (in Makoto's opinion, Haru's ring was way better than Rin's, despite Rin's claims).

And there hasn't been a moment that Makoto has doubted Haru's love for him. From their trips to the beach, to early morning rushes, to their first awkward sexual experiences, Makoto knew that Haru loved him just as as much as he loved Haru.

And of course, Makoto still feared the ocean. Years of fear couldn't be erased in a short amount of time. But it's begun to dwindle, and Makoto knows it's thanks to the man he fell in love with, with eyes that resembled what he will eventually have once feared.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, so I apologize for all the mistakes, I'll try and edit this when I find time or somebody to do it for me.
> 
> I'm going to try and do all the days but school just started so no promises!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :D


End file.
